Acheron and Atari
by randomlyme12
Summary: I wrote this when I was halfway through with Acheron's story and before I could get to the part where he finds someone to fall in love with, I thought I would make my own. Of course I love how the story actually ended but I couldn't resist making someone
1. Chapter 1

Atari looked at her world. Funny how she used to be one of them. They all spat on her, burned things she touched, and treated her as a leper. Funny how now she was so much more. That was a long time ago, though. The lentes swarming it were much more civilized now. They still disgusted her. She supposed they wouldn't if they were not all the same. She thought of her new destination. Earth. The humans swarming it were much different then the lentes of Welundo. They had personalities. Not all were bad. In the eyes of the other gods, the lentes were perfect. When her pantheon created Earth, they were doing it to show what would happen if left alone. If the gods controlling them were simply humans with power. Her pantheon worked differently. There was Theben, who controlled council. There were other gods who worked in the council. None had a specific branch of power. They were all equal save for Theben. They had level emotions, and no personality. They had as much love as hate and as much sorrow as happiness. They looked upon everything fairly and orderly. Since the beginning of time everything had run smoothly, until Atari had fucked it up. She still had no clue how she had happened, and neither did any of the other gods. It was like all their conformity and busted and threw her up. Other then the main council there were other gods. They were judges, because occasionally the main council had... lapses. Atari snickered. Black humor was her thing. They were gods of specific things. Peptos was the god of decision and Neptos was the god of punishment. Atari was placed with them, because she fit in nowhere else. She was now the goddess of luck. The irony never failed to make her laugh. Of all tragic stories, she was sure hers rivaled to top contenders. Before she was born there was no such thing as luck. When she was born it tipped all scales and luck went around for everyone... except Atari herself. She had nothing but bad luck. When she died in her human form she came into her powers. She leveled the playing field. They had no use for her now. So to Earth she went. She thought about the gods of Earth. There were the Greeks, the Sumerians, and the Atlantians. SHe thought about the Cthonians. The demigods of her pantheon. Her pantheon made them to have a little bit of control over the waring lesser gods. Atari snickered a bit. The Cthonians had no idea who their fathers were. Atari herself could take them out after only a small fight. Of course, Atari's power rivaled Theben's which baffled everyone even more, but Atari had no desire to rule anyone, so Theben tolerated her. The Welundo pantheon was the top of the food chain. They answered to no one, so she supposed it was a good thing they were completely level... except her. THe entire thing made her want to throw up. Everything was level. There was none of this color that she heard they had on earth. There was no art... whatever that was. Atari was going to explore it. She'd been studying and now had a basic knolledge of what was right and wrong. She'd fit in flawlessly, she hoped.

Acheron Partheneopaeus was in Florida. For once in his life he had a small amount of time to himself. He didn't know why he picked Florida, but there was something compelling about the beach. He was in downtown Jacksonville, to be specific, and he liked the atmosphere. Even the tall buildings seemed relaxed. He breathed in the salty air and began to walk. There was a large crowd gathered around something. It was mostly men. He could hear the jazz music of a saxophone playing, but he couldn't see past the relatively large crowd. Of course as soon as they saw him, the crowd parted. He saw a happy saxophone player sitting on a bench with a case full of money in front of him. Then Acheron noticed a girl to his right. She was dancing. Her eyes were closed and she was twirling around like a five year old in her living room. It made him chuckle a bit. She was most definitely not a five year old, but she was still a child. She looked about twenty. Her hair was so black he didn't think he'd ever seen a black so dark. It was almost like it absorbed light. She was about a head shorter then him. Her lips pointed in a shapely pout and her nose was small and round. She looked almost hawaiian, but there was also something very different about her. She must be mixed with several things. Her eyes were large and had thick black lashes. Ash found himself wishing she would open her eyes. Slowly the crowd started departing. She kept dancing. Ash noticed the way she moved. She was complete grace. It was obvious she was winging her twirls and they were not rehearsed but it looked like she'd been dancing all her life. She didn't move like a predator but more like music. It was like she was music personified. Then he noticed the air around her. It trickled with energy. She was obviously human... but there was no denying the fact that her very air was sexual. Ash stepped back. Having had that air himself he felt repulsed that he'd even think about it. At least she hadn't lived back when he had... At least people now had more dignity. He refocused on the girl, Ash's past was too much. A few men past by her and said something to her. Ash could feel her stomach clench. Absolutely nothing passed on her face. She took a deep breath and continued to swirl. Her white knee-length dress moved as gracefully as the rest of her. She was wearing converses and a black hoodie with it. She was quirky. Her hair came down to the middle of her back and was loosely curled. Finally she stopped twirling and handed the saxophone player some money. "Thank you for letting me hang around here, sir. This was fun."

"Any time at all little missy, you made me one happy saxophone player," the man said. She kissed his cheek and started to walk away. Ash followed. Why? She was just another girl. Albeit a beautiful one, but Ash knew beauty wasn't something that made you worth following. He would know. Still, he kept going, and she didn't seem to notice a bit. He didn't know how. There was no mistaking the aura of power around him, but she had an aura of her own so he guessed that was why. It was peculiar though. How could she not noticed the big powerful god behind her. The air around him sizzled. Interesting. In his experience there were seldom exceptions. There had to be something different about her. Yet all he sensed was human. A young man came by, a little intoxicated. He passed the woman and felt her up. Quick as lightening she held him by the neck against the brick wall.

"Touch me again, swine, and I shall have bacon for breakfast tomorrow!" she said in a low menacing tone. It was strange, she had no accent what-so-ever. She sounded a bit like the people who announced things on commercials. Except for the fact that she spoke in a low menacing tone that would have made many people shake in their shoes. Interesting... Also her threat. That was interesting also. Creative. It made him laugh a bit. After she let him go and the poor man was scrambling to get away, Ash walked up to her.

"Maybe if you walk with me, they won't do that to you anymore," he said. What could it hurt. He looked into her. She was 20 years old. She wasn't going to college. She sold paintings in her own shop. Her parents kicked her out, and she needed to make a living. She was not going to get married. She was going to live here. She'd be happy. Walking with her wouldn't change anything about her fate as far as he could tell.

"What makes you different from him?" she said. There was no emotion in her voice, really. It was an honest question.

"I wouldn't touch you like that, but I'll intimidate anyone who would," he said. She didn't seem like she even wanted him around. Honestly, he didn't know why he was being so persistent. All she would want was sex, anyway. It sickened him to his very core. But at the same time, he noticed that she wasn't giving any of the usual physical signs pretty much all women gave off. Her thoughts were only of walking to the nearby cafe. Her pupils were normal her throat wasn't dry her movements were a bit cautious, but not nervous. Most of all when she looked at him, she did give him the predatory once over he always got from women. How strangely refreshing. Of course for some reason, he wanted to give her one of those looks. Most women would do anything for him to look at them like that, but he had a feeling this one would only slap him.

"I can handle myself," she started, but then she cocked her head to the side and looked as if she were considering something.

Atari considered the strange man in front of her. He was beautiful no doubt. He was probably the handsomest man she'd ever seen. He seemed nice. It was way too good to be true. Men only wanted sex from her. She had no idea why she was cursed with her aura. When she got here she managed to matt down everything, including the aura of her powers, but for some reason she couldn't completely suppress the... other feeling she evoked in people. Bad memories. She still hadn't looked at him. Her eyes would scare him. She'd learned how to look at someone without looking directly at them. She could see up to his nose, but that was it. She could smell power from him. He wasn't normal. Maybe he was a demigod or something. She couldn't really tell the difference in power levels yet. She hadn't had any practice. It made her curious. "O.k. would you like to come into the cafe down the street with me?"

"I'd be honored, my name is Ash, and yours?" he smiled. He had nice teeth, and a nice jaw bone too.

"You'd be honored. Sure. Name's Atari," she said. It was short and clipped. She liked this sarcasm thing. It seemed to suit her, and she found she was quite good at it. It was weird hiding her accent though. It didn't take her long to drop it, but it still wasn't natural. THe wind picked up and her hair flew around her face. She hate it when it did that. It made people want her more. She put her hood up. They arrived at the cafe and pulled the door open. They sat opposite each other, and Atari pulled the menu up and studied it. It obscured her from view. She didn't even know why she'd allowed him to come with her. She wasn't really looking at the items on the list. She was looking at the color of the outline of the menu. It was brown. Brown... such a pretty color. It looked a bit like skin. It was like the table. She found out her eyes were green. They had yellow in them too. She hadn't shown her true self yet. She wondered what color she would be then. Normal people obviously didn't look like her goddess form. She looked more like a demon or something. She'd never seen a demon, but she'd heard from Theben.

The waitress approached the table. She looked at Ash like she wanted to eat him and then said in a low seductive voice that made Atari want to throw up, "Do you see anything you like, babe?" She was a pretty woman too. Maybe they'd go off and fall in love or something. Atari didn't feel like looking into the woman's future. It was a bonus to be able to turn the omniscient thing on and off.

"I'll take a vanilla late, please." Ash said. Atari couldn't see him because of the menu, but she could practically hear the smile in his voice. Go on and chase her then. I'm sick of men anyway. In fact, I don't really like people at all... except that sax player. He was a nice old guy. His pupils dilated and he looked at her with stars in his eyes, but he didn't say anything and he was appreciative of the profit.

"And for you, ma'am?" the waitress said, in an obviously less friendly tone. She was just mad because even she wasn't completely immune to Atari's air. _I'd happily give it to you. I'm sure it would make you happy. Slut. _

"Same as him, thanks." Atari practically spit. She hadn't meant for it to come out so bitter. She still liked it here better then Welundo, but people started to annoy her a bit. The waitress held her hand out for the menu. Shoot. Atari handed it to her and kept her eyes down. It made her look timid, which she hated, but it was better then Ash looking at her and finding an excuse to leave. It scared her that she cared.

"So have you been here long?" Ash asked. She thought about the story she'd weaved to thwart anyone off her trail. SHe wondered if this man knew her "past" already. He obviously had powers. She hadn't turned on any of her own powers so she knew he couldn't sense she was so powerful she could probably snuff him out without a thought.

"Yea ever since I moved out of my parents," she said. "It's been about a year now."

"You're very young to be out all on your own," he said. How ironic. She was over 13,000 years old. 13,028, if you wanted to be specific.

"You're here by yourself, aren't you?" Atari shot back.

"Yes, but I'm older then you, I believe," he said with a twinkle in his voice. So he didn't age, obviously. People only got twinkles in their voices when laughing about some sort of inside joke. He wasn't very good at keeping those to himself, or maybe he just liked the air of mystery.

Atari decided she'd look him in the eye. "Not by much, I assure you," she said while looking up. As soon as she looked up at his eyes, hers widened. They were swirling and silver. She'd been looking down the whole time for nothing. His matched hers when it came to disturbing.

Acheron felt his eyes widening when Atari finally looked up at him. The whole time he thought she was avoiding his gaze because his eyes made her uncomfortable. He was completely wrong. Her eyes were just as off-putting as his. They were a vivid green. Unlike his swirling stormy eyes, hers seemed to have their own firework show going on inside them. Yellow fireworks. They verged on completely alien. What was she? She wasn't Atlantian, they were all destroyed save for him, Apollymi, and Katra. Her name was Atari, she moved with a grace not even Artemis possessed and her beauty was so different from Aphrodite that in his eyes she was even more beautiful. For the first time in a long time Acheron was completely stumped. "What are you?" he whispered.

"A woman? Haven't you ever heard of one?" she snarled. "It's not like you don't have the same problem, buddy. I bet you like it though!"

"What would make you think I like being this way?" he said his voice low, but irritated. This woman how no idea how much he hated his aura. His only blessing was that he was no longer human and also had an air of power that made people back away.

"Beacu-" Atari stopped abruptly, but Acheron had already heard it. She was not from here. Her accent was one he's never heard before and he'd been everywhere. It hardly sounded like an accent at all, but like she was speaking something else. It was almost like she was singing. "Because you are a man. Women are crazy as well, yes, but men haven't seemed to get past their testosterone at all since the beginning of time. At least women have developed emotions." Her voice was back to normal now.

"You sound like you've been around since the beginning, kid. I assure you they're all heartless. I would know," Ash said quietly. Women were just more tactical. He looked up at her exploding eyes. They swept him up all over again. What surprised them most, though, was that there was a comical light in them, as if she were thinking of a personal joke.

"You're right. They're both heartless. Not everyone here is heartless, though. You people have it made." As soon as she said that their lates arrived. It was a male waiter this time and he oggled the woman sitting at the table like he were starved and she was beef. To Acheron's complete shock, this actually upset him a bit. Couldn't the man see he was talking to her? Atari wasn't looking at him though. She carefully looked down so her eyes were hidden from him. She wasn't even noticing the waiter at all. Instead she was breathing in deeply and the look on her face was amazing. It was complete innocence. It got even better after the waiter left and she picked up her coffee. As soon as she took a sip she let out a satisfied moan. "This is amazing," she whispered.

Acheron felt his eyebrows shoot up. "You've never had a late before?"

"Of course I have. They're good every time," Atari snapped. Ash wasn't sure. She didn't give off a single sign that she was lying but he decided to check into her past. It was then that he realized he couldn't. He couldn't see anything. He couldn't hear thoughts or read her future or see her past. Everything else worked, but he couldn't intrude on her in any way. She eyes him curiously, and then bit back a smile as she sipped another taste of her late.

Atari figured she'd have to let him know she was powerful eventually. She started by not letting him read anything. She didn't like lying. Plus making up a human past was boring. Her real past would never be found out, and she hated it, but it was a part of her and she didn't want to lie about it. "O.k. I've never had a late before. Sue me."

She could tell Ash was still getting over the shock of not being able to read her thoughts. "What are you?" he whispered again.

Atari rolled her eyes. "Are you going to make me-" but she never got to finish because one instant they were in the cafe and the next they were in an empty room alone. Nothing had ever pissed her off more. She did not enjoy being poofed about like a piece of furniture being shoved away until next time. Ash was all the way across the room. She transported him right in front of her. He was a full head taller then her but the lighting was dim and she knew the yellow in her eyes were sparking. It made her look insane... and fierce. "Try that again, babe. Go on. Try it,"

"I don't know what you are, but I assure you, you don't want to test me," Ash said. "If you're a danger to anyone, I will kill you."

"The only person I'm a danger to, kid, is you. You do not throw me about like last weeks garbage. I did not come here to get harassed by some wanna-be-macho demigod!" Atari spat. How dare he? She would never harm any of these people. They may have been imperfect, but they were easily fixable. There was good and there was bad but sides could be switched. No one was the same. They fascinated her. Why would this man think her a threat? Oh right, the food chain thing. As soon as someone realizes they aren't all the power that be, they get defensive. If she wanted his "turf" she could have it. She was here on vacation. She really didn't need this.

"Demi-god? Is that what you think I am? Are your powers out of tune? Are you an infant? Everything supernatural has heard of the gods. Everything on earth can feel that I'm not just your average thing. The greek pantheon won't mess with me. Demi-gods, when they aren't trying to look tough, run from me. I've never really been easily insulted, but honestly, you can't feel the air? Again I ask the question what are you?" Ash shouted.

Atari let her powers flow. The air actually crackled. Sparks went off in air. The air seemed to swirl. She didn't look into his past or his thoughts. She honestly didn't care to know. She just wanted to show him. She smirked in satisfaction as his jaw dropped. She got a bit curious then. He must have a lot of power if he could make the air crackle when it mixed with hers. She held her finger out at the same moment he seemed to have the same idea and when they're fingers touched something odd happened. A wave of peace flew over her. It crackled over like electricity and went down her body into the nicest feeling she'd ever experienced. She could fully function like this forever. It wasn't sexual at all, which was odd given that both their aura's screamed just that, but it was more like feeling the waves of the ocean wash her body, or music as a feeling. She loved it. She just wanted to stay touching fingers forever. She was content like that. She'd had enough sex in her lifetime to know it didn't meant anything special, but this... this was different.

Acheron couldn't believe what he was feeling. It was like he'd become at ease. It was like he could face his problems and none of them would ever be that bad because he had this feeling. He didn't feel troubled. He felt like his thoughts had been organized into files. He felt like he could just sit here forever. He suddenly wondered what it would be like if they were touching more. He felt her drop her finger. Unlike with all the other pleasures in his life there was no let down. It was just that the total high receded and he slowly went to normal. The effects lasted but he wasn't in the feeling anymore. He felt like dancing. He felt like twirling this woman he didn't know around like she was doing herself by the street performer. Before he could stop or think he slid his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair. The feeling immediately returned, but was even better. It was just a hug. It was a good hug. It was one of those hugs that asked for nothing but gave so much, even with her stiff in his arms. He felt her relax a bit in his arms. "What are we doing, Ash?"

He chuckled a little. "What have you never been hugged before?" Ash felt her lifting her head up to gaze at him. The pain in her eyes told him the answer. He knew that at moments like this no words would make it less real, so he just hugged her harder. He felt her swaying side to side and then she grabbed his hand. Before he knew it they were dancing. He had some painful memories associated with dancing. This time he didn't feel like a showcase though. All of the sudden he couldn't see a thing. "What the hell?" he gasped. Atari laughed. It was a very nice sound. It was musical, like everything else about her.

"It's okay. I did it. I just... I don't really like dancing in public. What I did out on the street... I was trying to help the only man out. He played so nicely, but I don't like being oggled over, especially not with dancing." The pain in her voice made Ash's heart ache for her. He didn't even know this girl. Still he found himself giving an honest laugh as they twirled in complete darkness. It was the strangest thing ever. It was like when they were touching everything was peace. How could that be?

Atari didn't know how she'd come to this point. The last time she'd danced other then in front of the street performer she'd been naked on a table blindfolded with drunk noblemen spitting at her feet. She had felt so degraded. She'd cried the whole time, but the blindfold had soaked most of it up. She used to love doing it before they caught her. Then they used one of the few things she loved against her. Yet, here she was dancing with a man. At least without light she knew she wasn't on display. She felt so at peace here on Earth. She felt even more at peace with this stranger. "Where are you from? I know the history, vaguely, of this world. I would probably know what you were talking about if you told me."

Ash let out a breath. "I'm Atlantean." Atari noted he had stopped faking his accent and could now hear his real voice. It made her gut swirl a bit. No wonder he didn't use it, he had the same problem she had. She couldn't use hers yet. She needed to know a bit about him first.

"How old are you? Both physical and actual, if you please."

"Physically I am twenty-one. I am actually about eleven thousand. I told you I was a lot older then you," he smirked. Atari laughed. It was a smug laugh that she knew would immediately let him know he was wrong.

Before he could ask she snapped the lights on and stopped twirling around. "Is this what you always look like?" She wanted to know if he was like her. She was the only being she knew of that had a god form. Were Earth gods the same?

"Why would you ask that?" he asked suspiciously. "Do I look unclean?"

"No," Atari sighed. She was truly alone. "Forget I asked." She didn't know what would posses her to ask that question. "Do you play any instruments?" she tried, desperate to change the subject.

"Guitar," he answered. Atari immediately put a guitar into her hand. Instruments were something she'd made sure to study before she came here. She held the beautiful thing out to him.

"Would you play a tune then?" she asked. She wanted to hear more of this music. She liked it so much. She'd walked into a piano store and started playing a little something. The store keeper had told her she was extremely skilled, but she had left soon after then because of the way the music made the man look at her. She was so tired of that look. Ash wasn't giving her that look. Atari wondered what made him immune to it. It was certainly refreshing. He took the guitar and started strumming a few notes. Atari closed her eyes and smiled. As soon as she did that the notes got more complicated until he was playing a beautiful melody that made her well up inside and her heart explode. Unable to stand it any longer she manifested a piano into the room and began playing along side him.

Ash gasped as he heard the sweet sound of a piano accompany his guitar. He continued to play but he opened her eyes and watched her. She was completely into her notes but they fit his so well he knew she was listening to him play. It was like they were connected, playing to the same rhythm. He watched the way her fingers gracefully flew up and down the keyboard. The sound was almost enough to make tears well up in his eyes. Acheron did not cry though, and neither did Atari, because even though her face was lit up in pure bliss no tears slid down her cheeks. The tune was a bit melancholy, and yet strangely hopeful. They finished at the same moment and let out happy sighs. He'd never been more content in his life. Neither of them said anything. And then, like the crack of a whip, Artemis called.

"I have to go... I'm sorry. This was fun, but well I'll see you later?" Ash sighed. He ground his teeth. Only Artemis could break this moment for him. Only Artemis knew exactly when to call. He should have seen it coming though. He hadn't fed in a while and needed to soon if he wanted to stay sane. He popped into Olympus, only to find that he'd left the guitar back in the abandoned apartment. An instant later Atari burst in with it, the exact same moment Artemis walked through the doors. Aw, hell.

"Who is this? How dare you bring someone into my sacred chambers! You know no one is allowed here! I could be ruined! She will have to die! Humans are never to enter here!" she shrieked. Ash rolled his eyes. He was so tired of her tirades, but then again he'd been tired of her for a very long time.

"You? A greek goddess? Hit me with your best shot, _cherra_," Atari spit. She was no longer using her plain voice. She was using the voice she had started to use before she caught herself. Even in anger, her accent was like a fierce melody that shot sparks up Acheron's veins. He could listen to that voice talk for the rest of his life. What thing that confused him was the insult she had spat. He'd never heard that before. He didn't know what language it was. He didn't pay much attention, though because before him the worst cat fight in history was about to go down.

"Are you honestly questioning my power? You are nothing but a human! You should bow in my presence. You should come bearing gifts. You should come wearing fashionable clothing," Artemis shot back with a nasty glare. Human? How could she hide the amount of power she had? It was enough to make sparks fly.

"My clothing? Are you actually turning this into a battle of appearances? There I was preparing for a witty debate, but I assume I was wasting my time trying to apply smarts with a petty high school girl. Next thing you know we're going to be name-calling and hitting each other with rattles." Acheron couldn't help cracking a smile at that. Atari was a bit breath taking when she flowed comebacks this easily. She didn't even appear ruffled. Unfortunately Artemis noticed his slip up.

"You are taking her side? Who is this woman? How could you bring her to my temple? How could you betray me like that?" Artemis moaned. Betray her? Honestly? This was a betrayal from his side? He hadn't even done anything! Of course this wouldn't be the first time Artemis had refused to hear him out.

"Oh would you stop that. You're clearly trying to get the only other person in the room on your side because you feel threatened by my presence. Don't worry it's a common tactic. You clearly aren't even as skilled in the art of debate as a child. Notice how you resort to guilt tripping. It's because you're too weak to act authoritatively and so you appeal to emotions, and yet if he was truly an ally he would have already come to your rescue and since he seems to be enjoying this I'd say your relationship isn't exactly solid, am I correct? The fact that you would resort to an unstable ally proves exactly how desperate to are you keep him here and make me leave. For your information, oh knowledgeable Artemis, Ash had nothing to do with my coming here. He was leaving before you pierced his thoughts," Atari smoothly explained. Ash was completely amazed. She had managed to insult Artemis to the point where she was only staring wide eyes and let Acheron off the hook at the same time.

At least that's what he thought until she let out a shriek of outrage. He was going to pay so bad. Ash inwardly cringed at the thought. "Get out of my temple!" Artemis bellowed. In a flash they were out and on a deserted alleyway in New orleans. He hadn't done it. Atari must have. What was this interesting creature.

He looked at her again. She was crouched on the ground staring intently at something. Her back was to him so he couldn't see her face. He noticed the way her butt was perfectly shaped. He felt himself react in a way he never reacted unless it was it was required of him. Interesting. He moved around so he could see her face. Her exploding eyes were lit up in total fascination and a small smile was creeping on her lips. "I think it's yellow. Yes yellow is the one."

"Yellow is the one what?" Ash couldn't help but ask. Her head shot up and looked at him with a completely innocent and almost scared expression. It was gone almost as quick as it had come. He hadn't realize he'd come so close to her and she had looked like she'd forgotten all about his presence. The look she had flashed him and seared his soul. He knew that look. It was the look of someone used to being hit for the smallest infraction. It was one he'd adorned so many times he couldn't count that high. Her face held no fear now. Only innocence and her large eyes made him ache. He wanted to dip his head down and give her the softest of kisses. And then he wanted to do other things that didn't involve him being soft at all.

Atari silently cursed herself. She'd let it slip. She hadn't been scared of any figure since her powers had been bestowed in her. No one dared fuck with her. She intended to keep it that way. She knew that it wouldn't do to act defensive here. It was best to act that it had never happened. She looked up at the stranger. The plains of his face struck her. They were perfect. Funny how she hadn't noticed that before. She slowly rose up. Subtly she noticed that every muscle of his body begged to be reckoned with. She took a deep breathe and spoke with no unwanted emotions, especially not lust. "Yellow is my favorite color. How about yours?"

Ash looked as if he were pondering it. He was turning it over in his head. He looked kind of adorable like that. His head was slightly cocked to the side and he furrowed his brow slightly. "Red," he finally said. Before Atari could stop herself she made a vine grow up the corner of the alley that bloomed large yellow flowers with blood red tips. She saw Ash cock a brow. "Once again I beg you to tell me what you are."

Instead of answering Atari went far away. Her mind went home. She hated it there. None of these humans knew how precious everything they sensed was. They weren't just mindless corporate drones with no opinion on everything. "This world is so amazing," she said slowly looking up to meet his electrifying gaze. "You people have no idea how great it is here. Everything has life and personality. Everything from the clothes you wear to the swirling silver of your beautiful eyes. I'm going to have to leave. He won't let me stay. I don't want to go back. You should enjoy this place more. You have such... such luck," she sighed. She wondered who the god of luck was on this planet... she didn't remember reading.

"There's no such thing as luck... only fate," Ash said. He noticed the way her voice sounded to sad. He noticed the way she spoke as if she were from a different world. He noticed the way she said "he" as if she answered to someone. He noticed the way she had called his eyes beautiful.

She laughed as if she were in on some personal joke. "Fate? No such thing as luck? But don't they directly relate? In fact I think luck would be much more powerful that fate because wouldn't luck influence fate... change fate, direct it, manipulate it, shape it?"

Why was she arguing on this? There was no such thing as luck. "No, because the fates are nasty bitches that are bent on teaching everyone a lesson for being human in the first place. If luck existed then she'd be a bitch too because she has delt me a nasty hand."

"I am not a bitch! I wasn't exactly around here to fix all your little problems I was at home being delt a worse hand then you could ever imagine kiddo!" she fired back. "I"... She used I. She was luck. Brilliant, just fucking brilliant. None only was she one of those jaded types who think that because they got screwed over once the whole world was shit, she was the chick who made everyone's lives miserable.

"You are luck? And you think you've been delt a bad hand? I can guarantee you I've been given worse. And kiddo! Kiddo? I'm eleven thousand years old give or take a few, so you have no right to be calling me kiddo!"

"Aw, I'm sorry your daddy didn't tuck you into bed at night. At least he never sliced your child before your eyes and drag your mother out by her hair and put you to shame every night and the only reason you couldn't die in twenty years is because of some birth defect claiming you were too important to die, but damn you could sure as hell feel pain. You probably have never had intimate parts of yourself burned from the inside only to heal slowly over the next week and you probably never had people throwing themselves at you because of some aura you couldn't control! And I have you beat kid, thirteen thousand years give or take a few. You get to taste food and smell flowers and see colors and feel emotions and have personalities and grow up with people who have different ones. Do you know how awkward it is to be the only one who can feel shame to the extent I can when no one can feel sorrow or pity or mercy? You will not talk to me like I don't know anything no one has talked to me like that since I was twenty years old," Atari spit. She was huffing when she finished. She somehow managed to look angry and unphased but also fragile like through all her show she was going to fall over any second. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. She fit just under his chin, like he knew she would. She went ram rod stiff again... kind of like some other parts of himself.

"Ash?" his name came out of her lips in a muffled whisper that sent chills down his spine.

"Yes?"

"Do you people do this hugging thing often?"

"No, or at least I don't. I never really hug people."

"Well then I guess I'm... lucky." She laughed again, her real laugh accent and all. It was breath taking.

(Sorry I didn't go further that this... I sort of lost interest. I may restart later on but I'm just going to publish it for now)


	2. Chapter 2

"He won't let me stay... he won't let me stay... he won't let me stay." This, for some reason were the words ringing through Ash's head. What did that mean? What did it entail?

"What do you say we kick him in the balls and see if he stirs."

Ash let at a growl at the Urian, who had been talking to Alexion. They were both starting to get on his nerves. He strummed his guitar a little louder to help his concentration.

"Nah I think I'd like to hold on to my manhood actually," Alexion replied speculatively. "Maybe we could just like get him to talk..."

"How can you loose manhood ou never had to begin with," Urian retorted with a short laugh.

"I happen to like his manhood very much actualy!," came Danger's shout from their bedroom.

"My woman calls," the Alexion said with a nonchalant shrug. Of course his near run to his room belied his calm. He flew the door and the door shut with an audible slam.

"Someone's excited..." Urian.

Ash barely heard. His mind was on ebony hair and explosive eyes. "Who is she?" That got through.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Liar, said his internal voice.

"Liar," said Urian. When Ash said nothing, Urian simply cleared his throat and left the room.

Ash decided he seriously needed some company, but he couldn't go to Atari. This was mostly because he couldn't track her. It was also because he didn't even know if she would accept his company. He couldn't deal with another Artemis. She'd have to call him first. "Have you ever sounded more like a teenage boy?" Ash grumbled to himself. "Simi come out please."

He felt the tingling sensation on his shoulder that let him know the dragon tattoo was turning into that of a young demon. She was currently about three feet tall, her black hair matching his, her little horns and wings both a dark red color. "Akri, the simi don't like it when her Akri is sad. Why you sad? Did the hefer goddess do something? You always say no to the simi, but please let me barbecue her. That hefer might not taste no good, but the satisfaction!" She rambled with just a bit too much relish in her face. It managed to make Ash chuckle.

"I'm okay simi, it's got nothing to do with the hef- Artemis." Although now that Ash though about it, he hadn't fed in a while. He'd have to feed in a little while.

Atari was staring at the cellphone in her hand. She had to call, she'd be leaving soon. No, she shouldn't call. It would hurt the both of them. Of course she could erase his memory, so it would only hurt herself. Was she willing to hurt herself? She fidgeted with her opaque sunglasses. No, it wasn't worth it. She looked at the number in her hand. Ash had given it to her after their day together. It had been three days, she hadn't called yet. "Have you ever felt more like childish teenage girl?" she grumbled to herself. Theben had given her three weeks. It had been one already. She definitely shouldn't call.

She picked up the phone. Don't dial, don't dial, don't dial, do not dial that number.

"Hello," the deep voice said from the other end. Too late to quit now.

"Hi, this is-"

"Atari? That you?"

She smiled at the hint of eagerness in his voice. It was taking everything she had not to beam herself over to him. But her experience with men was not good, and she couldn't risk being turned down in person by the one she actually wanted to be around. "Yea, it's me I was, um, wondering if... well you see I. Ok, so I'm new here, and I was wondering if you wanted to show me around, since I don't really know anyone else. I mean other then the jazz player, but he didn't really seem in any shape to-"

Ash cut her off with a little laugh. "Ever been to the beach?"

Atari had studied art, music, and literature. Things that contributed to freedom of expression, controversy, diversity. She studied the pantheons of The Greeks, the Egyptians, the Celts, the Atlantians. She'd prepared for this for over seventy-five years. She'd been looking forward to this since she was thirty, ten years after her godhood had been unlocked, and had balanced luck throughout Welundo. She did not know what a beach was.

"What is a beach?" she asked hesitantly. She knew she could probably use her powers to just find out, but she was hell-bent on exploring this place.

"You don't... you don't know what a beach is. Okay. We are going to the beach right now. Where are you at?" Ash said authoritatively, which to Atari's absolute shock she didn't mind so much.

"I am at the town center, you know the big outdoor mall thing? I'm right in front of a store called abercrombie and fitch. I'm sure you can smell it from wherever you're at, the oder is repugnantly strong. And the only thing louder then the music is the girls laughing," Atari sighed. She sounded grumbly, but she was enjoying this. The heavy obvious smell wasn't the subtle pleasantness of welundo. The music was blaring, and Atari was falling in love with music. And even the girls, women who Atari wouldn't get along with, fascinated her. They were talking about girls they did not like, and boys they fancied. In Welundo the gods chose perfect matches and the two people felt no attraction towards anyone until they met their intended suitor. The fact that these girls could pick and choose who they were attracted to, talk about and pick through potential suitors, it was amazing.

"Hello? Atari?" How the hell had she forgotten she was on the phone with this man?

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said I'll be there in a few minutes to pick you up," he repeated.

"Great! I'll be inside the store," Atari.

"I thought you didn't like the store."

"It is odd, and it is interesting. Everything is interesting here."

Ash chuckled at her wondering tone. "See you soon."

"Buhbye!" she laughed as she made her way inside. There weren't too many people inside. Most of them were pretty fit people. There was one girl in the back of the store who wasn't though. She was curvy and was trying to fit into a shirt that was obviously too small. She was staring at the the group of petite laughing blondes. The curvy girl's hair was blonde too, but it was obviously home died. Something the people of Welundo did not need was envy. She didn't know why this girl was envious of those girls. She looked so nice in the face. Her eyes were a brilliant light blue. Her curves were nice and easier to work with, with an obvious waist. However the sushi roll stuff (and Atari had discovered she did not like sushi anyway) was not working. It produced a muffin top and and was making her look uncomfortable. Atari went over, she had something in mind.

"Hello, what is your name?" Atari asked the girl. She no longer masked her accent. These people were subtle and she didn't have to worry about blunt questions.

"Lauren," she said frustratedly. "It's stupidly plain." Wow, so much for subtle.

"I will not have you knock something so elegantly classic. What exactly are you looking for?"

"Where are you from? Your accent is so cool, I wish I had it."

"It is very hard to order things in a drive through when no one can understand you, and I really like cheeseburgers. Now answer the question."

"Um I don't know, something that makes me look skinny."

"Ah, well I'm not sure what you were hoping to accomplish with this, it is making your skin look orange and your skin is a flawless color. You have very nice curves, everyone likes a little backside, no? You see that girl over there?" Atari said nodding at one of the blonde girls Lauren had been drooling over. She nodded. "No ass, and complains about not being able to fill out her jeans. Skirts make her legs look chickeny, and her face looks gaunt. Alas she is also a pretty girl. ALSO! Not the only."

"Then why can't I wear what she wear?"

"Because you have that running through flowers look. You don't want to be like them, you want to be like you. They are always conscience. You are natural. How about this," Atari said holding up a flowy white skirt that came just above Lauren's knee.

"But this is-"

"Eh! You will take what I tell you! You will try it on! You will buy it if you feel good in it, and you will thank me later," she said. So she was bossy. At least Lauren was listening now. She picked out a few blouses, some jeans, and a couple of accessories, and then she saw the dress. It was black with a sheer black top layer that seemed to swirl. The neckline was not too high and not too low. The empire waist had a blue wraparound piece of fabric with a low bow on the side that matched her eyes. She knew immediately a skinny girl wouldn't be able to fill it out like Lauren could.

Atari had been feeding Lauren things from the store and she'd come out looking a little happier every time. And then she handed over the dress. Lauren's head popped out. Her eyes were glittering. "I can't wear that thing! I have nothing to wear it to! I couldn't pull it off. It's so expensive!"

"You should see you, trust me, put the dress on. Don't worry about anything, just put it on," Atari insisted. Lauren came out with her blue eyes sparkling with almost as much fireworks as Atari's. "You look gorgeous."

"I look nice, right? This is nice, right? I feel nice in this. I think I'm going to get this."

"Yea right, like I'd let you pay. Come on let's go to the counter," Atari pushed.

"Wait a second, you don't work here?"

"No..." Why did that matter? Was it important?

"Then why were you helping me?" Lauren asked suspicious. "This isn't a joke is it?"

"I helped because being insecure is not a pleasant feeling, Lauren. And you definitely are too good to feel that way," Atari said, her voice getting the way it did when she was thinking of her past. She was an old woman at twenty years old.

"You've felt insecure? How? You are so perfectly gorgeous, there's no way you could have felt insecure!" Lauren gushed.

"Everybody's felt insecure. I have definitely felt insecure."

"Wait a second... you are not paying for all of this. This isn't cheap stuff. I can pay on my own! I have a job!" Atari was already handing over the cash she had just manifested into her pocket.

She held out the bag, but when Lauren reached for it she moved it out of the way. "Wait we aren't done." Atari pulled her into the bathroom. She didn't wear make-up so she didn't know too much about it, but she'd been looking at people all week, and knew that Lauren was wearing too much. It was like art on an eyelid. She manifested mini make-up wipes into her big black purse and started wiping away at Lauren's face. There were advantages to being a woman. She noticed that Ash had to carry around a bookbag. She put powder on Lauren's nearly perfect skin and put a teeny bit of eyeshadow and one sweep of brown mascara. Most of which was provided be Lauren. She put a tiny bit of pink blush on her cheeks and then turned her to face the mirror.

Lauren's smile reached her ears. "Less is more, you know. I told you you are beautiful. So next I want your natural haircolor back on your head, here's some money."

"Is it that obvious I'm not blonde?" Lauren asked tentatively.

"It's just not natural. You are brunette, and I'd be willing to bet your hair is not naturally that straight either. It would look pretty with some free curls. Okay, so now you may take your bag," Atari walked her to the front door.

Lauren started to walk off, but turned back and ran to Atari. She felt her arms encased by Lauren's. "Thank you so much! I'm going to the salon right now. You have no idea how grateful I am. Gosh you're great! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she screamed, then let go and ran out of the store.

"Wow," came a voice from the entrance.

Atari looked up and smiled. Ash was standing there in full goth attire. He looked so out of place here, with his doc martins and dragon tattoo covering his left bicep. And yet he was still getting checked out by every single girl in the store. "What?" she asked him.

"You look beautiful, is the first thing, and the second thing is you made that girl really happy. I think you attract hugs at this point I don't know how you never had one before now."

"The only thing I got before I came here was caressed." Ash didn't comment, but she knew he was sympathizing.

They were walking back to Ash's ride, and suddenly he grabbed her hand, his fingers locking with hers. Atari felt heat rise up in her cheeks, and that sense of peace envelope her just as strongly and pleasantly as the first time.

"You look cute when you blush." Ash told her, which made her blush harder. He couldn't believe he was holding hands with this woman. Of all the horrible degrading names he'd been called... it had never once been dorky. And now he was feeling just that. Dorky. He rolled the word around in his mind. But it was so amazing that she didn't mind. She was even squeezing his slightly, and swinging back and forth. She wasn't ashamed to be seen with him. He didn't know what had given him the guts to take this woman's hand, to think he was worthy of holding any part of her, but he had wanted to so bad. He had wanted to show the world he was with her, wanted to feel that amazing sense of peace, wanted to show her that he cared.

"So we are going to a beach? What does one wear to a beach?" She had the most adorable look on her face. She was thoroughly confused.

Ash was savoring the thought of Atari in a bikini, but he had a feeling she wouldn't appreciate being zapped into one. "Well one typically wears a... bathing suit."

"What is that?"

"I beg you to tell me what hole you lived in where no one has ever worn a bathing suit! A bathing suit is what one wears when they are swimming or going to the beach, basically any time you are planning to get soaked with water, except maybe the shower." Oh the shower, the shower and Atari. STOP. WHat was wrong with him? He never reacted to women like this. "My ride madam."

She laughed. "It's a bike, with an engine. It's so cool!" She clapped and laughed some more. She sat behind him. Ash waited for the repulsion he usually felt when people were close to him from behind, but it didn't happen. In fact that same sense of whirring peace washed over him and made him melt to the core. As they roared off he heard the beautiful sound of Atari's laughter. He'd only known this woman for a day, and yet he'd seen her curiosity, her innocence, even her fire. She was graceful and wise. It was like she was from a whole other planet. They got to a speed bump and rather than slow down Ash sped up and received the unimaginable joy of hearing her yell out "Wah-hoo!"

Too soon they were at the beach. Finally they were at the beach. Atari had never seen anything like this vast void of blue! She felt her eyes light up and wonder filled her like water filled the ocean. The sand burned her feet but she didn't mind in the least. In welundo there was no nature. It was all a mild suburbia. Resources were sent from the gods. This was nature. Why didn't she study up on it? It was beautiful! "THat is a bathing suit by the way," Ash pointed out. Atari wrinkled her nose. There were other people on the beach, men included. Did she really want to wear that? Solution. She ran back to the buildings leaving a very confused Ash behind. Stepped behind a building and emerged wearing a black bikini under a white shirt and floor length red flowing skirt. Then she ran straight into the water.

Only to come back out immediately sputtering. "This tastes horrible!" she screeched. Ash laughed. When no one was looking he put himself in a black pair of swimming shorts. Atari had a feeling this was something men did to show off their stomachs... not that she was complaining as the sight of Ash's abs was breathtakingly delicious. Girls were looking. Other girls. "I think you should probably put a shirt on."

Ash was thoroughly confused. She wanted him to put a shirt on? On? Even if she had the same curse equaling out their auras he didn't think she'd want that. He reached into a backpack and pulled out a black tank top. Not really much difference, but if she wanted him in a shirt... Then he laughed again. "Of course it tastes horrible. It's salt water. You aren't supposed to drink it. Again I beg you to tell me where you are from that you had no idea beaches had salt water in them!" He pleaded only half teasing. It was eating away at his curiosity! Had she recently crawled out of a cave? He needed to know! But of course she stayed absolutely quiet. It killed him that he couldn't read any of her thoughts.

Atari knew she'd have to spill it all eventually. Maybe not the part about leaving. SHe had decided she would erase his memory. She would hurt for this man. She would hurt alone. She didn't know why, she barely knew him, but she couldn't help it. She'd never been shown this kind of innocent kindness before. With Hussim... _Hussim_, she though with disgust, it was not innocent. Yes she had loved him, with all her heart and with all the obsession only a young girl can ever feel, but it had never been sweet. He had never held her hand. THey had never rode off together. No Atari and Hassim had been brief stolen moments of passion. Atari and Hassim had been downfall. Ash was now beside her in the water obviously curious about her silence. Time to change the subject. "You know that shirt isn't really fixing the problem at hand, Ash."

A devilish smile graced the beautiful man's lips. "Does it make you... uncomfortable?" he said stepping closer with every word. He was less then an inch away from her. Atari's heartbeat started to bump a little faster. He was going to kiss her. What happened next happened very fast. With the speed of a cheetah Ash scooped her up into his arms and started running deeper into the water until it was almost at his neck, where she would not be able to stand. "Now you can't see me at all," he said with a grin like lightening.

Atari was between hysterical panic, and hysterical laughter. Either way she was going crazy. "Ash, Ash, Ash you... you need to put me down right, right now!" She screamed.

"Suit yourself," he chuckled, and dropped her so that everything but her head was underwater. Atari screamed and threw her arms around his neck and began kicking like a cat, and all the while Ash laughed with such tenacity he sounded like an evil madman. Somehow Atari managed to wrap her legs around his waist and keep herself up. Her shirt was completely soaked and her skirt was fanned out and floating around then like a massive pool of blood in the water.

The laughter died down. All Ash could see was Atari's electrically green and yellow eyes. All he could feel was her body coiled amazingly around his. All he could think was that he wanted her. They didn't even know each other, but he had a feeling he would give up so much for this woman. He just... he didn't know if she would accept him. He was so damaged. Nothing but a whore. He was so dirty. And yet all he felt with her was piece. Surely he couldn't be dirty surrounded by all this water staring redemption right in the face. She had ghosts in her closet, this woman, maybe she could see through his. This woman who saw light in absolutely everything on Earth. She amazed him. In a small way she reminded him of Simi, in that she was like personified innocence, and in another way she reminded him of himself, only a thousand times better, in that she was an old tired soul in a young body. She knew about his curse. She could understand him on a level no one else could. In a way he would never wish upon anyone. He suddenly, with this wonderful woman wrapped around him and the ocean filling him with confidence, knew the one thing he wanted most in this world.

To kiss her. So breaking the moment of the both of them staring at each other with wide starry eyes, Ash closed in and moaned in joy as his lips melted with Atari's.

Atari couldn't help but gasp with happiness when he finally kissed her. She should honestly be horrified after the things she'd been through, but this felt so right. The inner piece that came with his touch exploded into a much intenser... slightly less innocent feeling. She felt Ash moving and before she knew it they were laying on the beach, kissing like starved beggars. "We. Should. Stop." She gasped between kisses.

Ash chuckled deep in his throat. She felt his entire body rumble with it. "I guess you are right as this is a public place, and what we were getting to is probably illegal to do right here," he stated.

"Can I drive the bike?" Atari asked suddenly. She'd been dying to try it, and she really wanted to show him this one place that amazed her almost as much as the beach.

"You want to drive... my motorcycle? Can you do that?" Atari laughed. He was obviously confused about this request.

"Yes, drive. You're motorcycle. And yes, of course i can do that," she said. It couldn't be too hard could it? "Well what if I just sit in front of you and steer?"

"Okay..." he said slowly.

"YAY!" she shouted, pushed Ash off, grabbed his keys from the front pocket of his back pack, manifested dry clothes, and swung her leg over his bike. "What's taking you so long?" she shouted over to Ash, who was still laying on the shore half in the water staring after her shocked and confused. Finally he made his way over to the bike, slid in behind her, and let her steer him wherever she wanted to go.

"Mmm... this is divine! I can't believe you aren't having any you simply must eat some of this, please it would make me so happy!" Atari was saying, but a far away part of Ash wanted to squirm away. He hadn't eaten since his godhood had been restored and all he needed was Artemis to survive. How he loathed that woman. And here was Atari, in Marble Slab Creamery waving a bite of peppermint ice cream in his face and begging him to eat it. Such a normal thing... except nothing about this was normal. Atari had never had ice cream before. She had never even seen a Marble Slab Creamery. Ash didn't drink anything but beer and coffee, even though neither had any effect on him what-so-ever, because he had some horrible memories associated with food. THere was Estes forcing him to work for his meals in ways that were still so hard to think about. Then there was starving himself so he would just die already, and being force-fed over and over so precious Styxx would live. He hated food.

Atari was baffled by the expression of Ash's face. He looked pained. When he looked at the bite of ice cream he almost looked frightened of it. "Ash I'm not going to force you to eat this, but please you have to. It is so good. I want to share it with you. Please eat."

Slowly Ash looked up into her eyes. He opened his mouth and, never taking his eyes off her, ate the ice cream off the spoon. "See? It's wonderful." Atari beamed. Ash smiled. Atari couldn't believed she'd shown someone who'd always lived on Earth something new. It filled her up with happiness. When he took that bite she saw a wall in him come down, and it felt good to be the one to make that happen. Then she said something she had heard a young man say while she was dancing with the saxophone player. "This is the bomb diggedy." Ash laughed. He had such a nice laugh, the kind of laugh that made you want to kiss his throat as it was happening so you could feel it on your lips.

Atari wanted to hear all about this world. This man had been here since nearly the beginning. Obviously he couldn't tell her here. People would catch on when he told her first hand about the ancient worlds. They needed someplace private. "Would you like to come back to where I am staying? I want to hear about the world and you can't tell me everything here. I have a very pretty view and a comfy couch. We could sit and talk!"

What amazed Ash the most about this offer was that she was obviously just asking to talk in private. She wasn't insinuating anything. Why wasn't she insinuating anything? It was driving him nuts! He wanted her so bad! "I would love to come sit and talk with you."

Atari was confused. He sounded slightly disappointed. "If... if you don't want to, it's fine. If you have stuff to do... it was rude of me to assume, I can go to the library or something, it is absolutely fine. If you ca-" Ash cut her off with a kiss. That definitely made Atari feel better. It was dangerous how fast she was falling for this man. She was actually reluctant to stop touching lips. She didn't want to stop living in the amazing feeling he brought, but she wanted him to keep talking. She could talk with this man forever and never not be entertained.

"I would love to spend as much time as I can with you. I would love to help you learn about the world you seem to know nothing about. If I sounded disappointed at all it was only because... well I find you highly irresistible."

She knew it. He was only hanging out with her because he wanted her. How could she be so trusting? Ash saw her face fall. "I am not staying with you for that. Our auras block each other out. I know you have one, but I can't feel it. That's not why I find you amazing. You are funny, and innocent, and wise, and intelligent, and interesting, and good. I am willing to go to your apartment and talk to you for hours without even touching you if that's what you want, if I can just be with you. I want to be with you, in any way of your choosing."

They made their way back to the little hotel Atari was staying at. She was delighted. She was walking on clouds. She was breathing in joy. She was surrounded by amazement. They got to her room. They sat on the couch. And Ash talked. He talked of history, his favorite places, beautiful places. "Wait," Atari stopped him. She scooted over and onto his lap resting her head on his chest and listening to his heart beat. "Better," she concluded. She was swallowed in happiness. She let him talk forever badgering him with questions, passing hours, thinking all the while maybe when his lips of sin were finished speaking beautiful words of a beautiful words, maybe he wouldn't have to be so disappointed, and they could be put to more beautiful uses.

* * *

**sorry it took me so long, and sorry you'll have to wait for the next bit, but I will try to keep going. You guys that commented and supported totally made this happen so I thank you all for being the inspiration.**


	3. Chapter 3

Atari looked at Acheron sleeping so peacefully beside her. This was the seventh night he'd been like this. She'd had am amazing time last night. Never had anything felt so pure and loving. He was the most perfect being on the planet. He was certainly the most perfect thing she'd ever known. He deserved to know, even if he wouldn't remember. He deserved to know her past. Atari got up and took a shower. She manifested shorts and a t-shirt. When she got out of the bathroom, Ash was sitting on the bed wearing nothing but a black pair of cargo shorts. It momentarily distracted her from the awful story she was about to tell, and from how soon she would have to leave. So did the hungry look in his eyes.

"No. I have important things to tell you," she said. He looked equally disappointed and curious. "You are an amazing person, and have shown me the best of this world. I owe it to you to tell me who i am and where I came from."

She got on the bed and crawled over to him. He moved a hand to her face and stroked her cheek. "You can tell me anything." Gods, he was great.

"You know of the Cathonians?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Their origins are unknown in this world, but I know. The Cathonians are demigods, but not of a pantheon of Earth. There is another world, one very different from this one. It is called Welundo. Instead of humans we have lentes. The gods of that world created and then mated with humans to produce the Cathonians, without ever telling the children of their heritage. The construction of Earth was a study by the gods as a control for how society should be. Earth would be a world of chaos, while our gods strove for order. Things are different there, with chaos comes creative outlet, and with order comes monotony. There is not art in Welundo, no culture, no diversity. Everything was in a perfect state of balance. And then I came along. I tipped the scales of luck, but for some reason everyone got great fortune except me and those who loved me.

I was born to a man and woman who's assignment, or job, was to raise cattle. My mother got very sick when she had me, but she did not die. I did not look anything like my father, and he accused my mother of cheating. She swore she didn't, but my father could barely look at me. He wouldn't let me eat at the table with them, and he would beat me for the slightest infraction. I had an older brother, Hytch, who looked just like him. The boy was treated like a prince, and my father trianed him to act just like him as well. Hytch never ceased picking on me. He once pretended to help me cook, and threw boiling water all over my leg. Then I turned twelve, and my aura hit full power. My father... he convinced himself there was no relation and had his way. He turned me into his whore, renting me out. There was much abuse involved when I didn't comply. My mother cared for me, but was too timid to call out what was happening. I grew to hate her too. I regret that so much. Then I met a man named Hussim. I was on my way home from work, when he approached me. He made me laugh. He said one laugh equaled one kiss, and at seventeen, all I ever knew was whoring, and so one kiss was what he got. We met every once and a while. It didn't take very long for it to get very serious," she paused for a moment. She took a deep breathe as shame swallowed her, as it did every time she thought of this boy. "I thought what we were doing was love. I was so in love with him, this boy who gave me laughter and not money. I wrapped myself around him. When I was with clients I pretended they were him. Because my dad was a frugal man, he only gave me the pregnancy stopping herbs after a client. It only worked if taken immediately after. Hussim, was not a client so I took no herbs. I soon discovered I was pregnant. I told him with so much happiness. I thought he would marry me, whisk me off and help me escape from this hell. He slapped me across the face, asked me how I could be so stupid, told me he could never have a child with such an indecent woman. He spit in my face, and told me to go back to my father and tell him to give me a few extra clients because he would offer up no money for this baby, that probably wasn't even his. But it was, I knew it was, but he wouldn't hear of it. In a few months I was showing and my father discovered what had happened. He took it out on my mother. He told her it was her fault for birthing an illegitimate child who turned out to be such a whore. He beat her to death in front of my eyes. I tried to run to her, but my brother held me back. My father rented me out twice as much during the pregnancy, how that he would not have to pay for herbs. Hussim might have broken my heart, but that baby was a symbol of all the happy times I'd had, though they were few. I was by myself when I had him. His name was to be Yalek. I didn't know how I survived it, but I didn't know then how I survived anything. God immortality, with none of the defenses. The baby cried and cried when he was born. I had three days. Three days with my son. Because I hid from my father. I ran out with my baby, but I was caught. One of my dad's best clients spotted me and dragged me home. My dad went into a rage, the likes of which I have never seen, and sliced my child before my eyes." Atari choked on a sob and felt Acheron rubbing her back. She had to continue. "After that I wasn't the same, and my father got many complaints. He was patient for two years. But when I turned twenty, the year before I became a legal adult in Welundo, he would not take it anymore. He turned me in to authorities for prostitution. In the twenty years that I had tipped the scales of luck, chaos had triumphed order and the penalty for prostitution was death by torture. They used a poker to burn me. I was unrecognizable, begging for death, completely numb and on fire at the same time, when I died.

When I died it unleashed my godhood. That is when I met Theben, the lord of the gods. I knew of him, and a knew a few who had seen him especially recently as he was searching for the reason the balance of Welundo had tipped. I had powers that rivaled his, but I had no desire to rule these people. It took me one hundred years to get Welundo back to a level of equality. I, along with Peptos and Neptos the gods of judgement, took care of the occasional anomaly. Overall, Welundo has no use for me. So after thirteen thousand years, I came here. Theben was tentitive, for he was not sure if I would tip the scales here, but finally he let me come. And I am here. And I am happier here, than I ever was back home. And I am grateful to you for that. It's more than I ever could have asked for."

Ash watched this woman as she told her story. They way her voice flowed out the words in such a way that gracefully told him that she'd never told anyone else all of this. Her story reminded him so much of her own that he found himself shedding tears he'd kill anyone else if they saw. He hadn't known her for very long at all, but sometimes you just knew. And he knew that he loved her. There was no one more perfect than the charming, and hurting soul in front of him. He gathered her in his arms and rocked her back and fourth so that she could truly feel at peace after letting that story go. Sometimes all you could do was be there. He would be there every second he could. "You are a beautiful and strong woman. I admire your strength and spirit so much, and I'm so happy that it's you I wake up to see in the morning."

Atari couldn't believe it. They were the most beautiful words she'd ever heard. She planted a light kiss on his forehead. Then he said something even more heartbreakingly beautiful. "I love you."

"I love you too, I never want this to end."

"I don't either. It doesn't have to, we'll work through this."

If only they could. Atari knew Ash had enough problems, and she had hers. If only she was human, this would all be so much easier.

"I have an idea. Let's go to hawaii," Atari said. Ash arched a brow. She was so random, but he found it endearing.

"What? I've been searching beaches since we went." Atari had found a pull to Hawaii ever since she saw it. It seemed to be calling her. She needed to go. Something was there, she just had to reach it."

"Why the hell not?" Ash said. He'd been on his duties all week, even with Atari. A day or two of Hawaii wouldn't kill anyone. Or at least he hoped not. "Let's go to Hawaii."

He grinned at her. Maybe if he used his powers to clear out the beach, he could convince her to wear a bikini.


End file.
